Two sides of a coin, Two sides of Yang
by nobodyshuntress
Summary: Death is always prevalent in life and often times marks a turning point. In a society where violence isn't seen it will soon be the playground for the evil of humanity. (Jekyll and Hyde Style RWBY) BUMBLEBY IS THE MAIN PAIRING!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Tragedy**

"Gather round children, gather round," The middle aged woman exclaimed as she ushered the children over to her.

"What story will you tell us this time?!" A young energetic blonde bounced lightly at her place on the floor as she looked up eagerly.

"Yeah Aunt Ruby! Tell us an action story!" A slightly older boy exclaimed before being shoved lightly by an older girl. "No! NO! One of romance!" to which all of the younger children made gagging noises before erupting in a fit of giggles.

"I shall tell you a story with both!" Ruby exclaimed excitedly as she perched herself upon a chair and looked down upon the children. "The year was 1878, it was a year of great sorrow, loss, and ultimately change."

1878 London

Despite its time, Vale was still as prosperous as it was in the age of its founding and was ultimately producing prosperous people, despite the corruption. One of these people found her way weaving in and out through the crowds as she rushed from her lab to her home after a long day of work. Yang Xiao Long was her name and though she be a mere 18, was already beloved by the town and practically worshiped for her kindness and looks. This worship would soon turn to fear… a fear fed by blood lust, a blood lust unlike Vale had ever seen, and it all began in 1878 with one death.

The day itself had been uneventful, as had the last. This constant stream of uneventful had led Yang into a numb like state, where every day would be the same and nothing would ever change. For she surely would always have the warm arms of her family to turn to every night for reassurance and comfort.

"Oh…excuse me…" The blonde muttered as she offered a hand to the girl in which she had accidentally knocked to the ground. "I'm sorry…I was so lost in thought that I wasn't quite aware of my surroundings," She rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly as her lilac eyes finally met those of the amber eyed individual.

"Don't worry about it," A cool voice replied in turn before pulling away from the blonde and seemingly disappearing into the crowd. With a shrug the blonde continued on her way before finally finding her way up the familiar steps to her family's home in the heart of the city.

"I'm home!" Yang announced with a wide grin as she threw the door open, expecting to see her younger sister waiting for her, but instead was greeted with the sound of her own voice. "Um... Ruby…?" She laid her overcoat on the back of the couch before unlacing her boots and placing them by the door. Deciding that they most likely stepped out for some goods, Yang made her way up the stairs and to her room. The closer she got to her destination, the eerier she began to feel. Until she stood outside the door, hand on the knob. Visibly shaking the uneasiness from her shoulders, she turned the knob and slowly pushed open the door, revealing a sobbing Ruby on her bed.

"Ruby…" Yang called gently letting her presence known before slowly making her way over to the lump on her bed. Picking the younger girl up in her arms, she rocked her gently as she hummed a tune in which was used to ward off evil monsters when they were young. "Ruby," She pressed softly, "What's wrong?" The answer she received was a shake of her head, not exactly helpful to the unknowing blonde. Content to hold the younger girl in her arms as she cried it out, the blonde's mind wandered. Ruby hadn't cried this hard in years, not since the death of her beloved dog, Zwei. The thought of death caused her hold to tighten as fears overfilled her mind. What if something happened to mother or father? What would they do then? Sure she was old enough to be Ruby's legal guardian, but her job didn't exactly bring in a steady supply of income an-

"-Yang…" Pulled from her thoughts, she hugged her sister against her chest. "Yang…she's…she's dead…" The girl was pulled from her explanation due to overwhelming sobs. Rubbing soothing circles into her back, Yang silently seethed. Summer couldn't just be dead, she was the picture of perfect health for her age. With this thought, Yang made up her mind that foul play was involved and everyone in the community was a suspect. No one would be safe from interrogation, but that would wait. It could wait one day more, for the official police report hadn't even come in yet and there were other things to deal with first. Namely the sobbing girl in her arms.

Hours passed until the shaking body of her sister finally stilled and her breaths grew even instead of the ragged short ones she had been taking for hours. Yang ran one last hand through her sister's hair before carefully removing her and lying her down. Happy that Ruby was snugly tucked in, Yang exited the room and made her way back down the stairs and to the Fourier where the telephone hung. Most people didn't have the new invention for it was invented only two years prior but Weiss Schnee the daughter to a wealthy businessman and family friend had bought them one insisting that it was a "necessity". This was one of the only times that Yang saw any good for the machine. Picking up the ear piece she began to speak into the phone, hoping that someone would be near enough to answer. It seemed that she would catch a break on this horrific day for Weiss Schnee herself answered.

"Yang? What's wrong?" The usual chilly exterior was broken the moment she heard the blonde's voice.

"I need you to come over here, like as soon as you can," The blonde winced at the lack of emotion in her own voice and new the ice princess would react similarly. "Yang whatever you need to say can be said over the phone, despite what you think this connection is secure and only connects us. So what is going on?"

Yang paused for a moment, after all she despised just how quickly technology was advancing and often found herself not trusting new inventions despite their claim at making life easier. "L-look Weiss.." There it was, the voice crack she was dreading, she usually was able to hide emotions, at least her sadness, pretty well despite someone who was known for their quick temper. "I can't handle this alone…" And with that the blonde hung up and slid down against the wall her hand over her eyes and her shoulders shaking as the tears she withheld came rushing out.

Her step-no her mother was dead…killed by some unnatural force. Some evil force that possessed someone to kill such a beloved woman. She was beloved by all. Not a single person Yang had ever known would ever wish her ill will. Well there was one person who came to Yang's mind but it wasn't as if she knew her, after all she was left as a baby. That woman was the only person in Yang's eyes who was capable of such a vile deed. If she were to ever see her she wou-

Once more her thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the front door. Slowly looking up, Yang quietly observers Weiss peeking a head in before spotting the blonde and fully entering the house to crouch in front of her.

"Is it true?" The heiress voice seemed to rock the house despite it being only a whisper. No longer able to answer, Yang shock her head and let out a shaky breath before being wrapped up in a hug. Normally she would make a joke about the other girl not being completely cold hearted but she simply couldn't.

"R-Ruby's upstairs in my room…" Yang whispered, her voice raspy from all of the crying she had just done. "Go keep her company, I've got to find Dad." Pulling herself out of the embrace she quickly slipped on her over coat before stepping out onto the darkening street.

Yang knew where her father would be despite not truly wishing to go there, especially at this hour. It wasn't that Yang hadn't gone to a bar before, it's just that this one was in the red light district of town and quite frankly the men who hang around at these hours were the scumbags of the town. Sighing and taking a deep breath, the blonde cracked her knuckles before turning the corner of a shady alley way and into the district. While almost all of the town knew of Yang's capability as a fighter, one could not be too cautious in this area.

The alley was filled with scantily clad women calling out to men and her alike looking for a "good time", the brawler physically shivered at the sight of some of those women. None of them were very good looking and most of their skin was a sickly yellow in color. Keeping her eyes away from those on the prowl, she pushed her way passed the scene and to the angry red sign at the end of the way.

The Red Tiger was in no way any better than the rest of the establishments that staked a claim on this alley, but it was one of the more unique places for it employed Faunus. The Faunus were discriminated against by most of society for their animalistic traits and tendencies, so work was often hard to come by. While Yang and Ruby had been raised that a person is judged based on their character, the rest of the society disagreed thus banishing those who didn't fit in to street corners and sewers for work. The Red Tiger was just one of the few sick businesses that used the cheap labor provided by the Faunus for one than more reason.

Pushing the heavy wooden door open, Yang is immediately met with an overwhelming stench from the liquor. It is as if someone had dumped bottle after bottle all over the ground and left it to evaporate. Otherwise a few customers are seated at the bar while a few others have a table next to a stage. The very first thing that Yang noticed was that all of the patrons of the bar were men and several of them at the table were getting very personal with some of the staff. Fighting down the urge to cringe, Yang took a few more steps into the bar to see if her father was one of the ones at the bar.

Soon spotting her father's slumped over form, she sighed. Getting him home was going to be fun. After all despite being strong her father was much larger than she was. Though she didn't blame him for getting a drink…or ten. The devastation was going to shatter her once happy family. Taking the seat next to him, she called the bar tender over figuring that she might as well get a drink before lugging her unconscious father back home.

"What will you have, sweet heart?" The bartender asked as he leaned over the bar and got a little too close for her personal comfort. He was a large a burly man, no wonder this was his establishment. "A strawberry sunrise, no ice." The blonde replied in an annoyed tone as she sent a small glare at his wondering eyes. Taking the hint, the man turned around and began mixing her drink.

Leaning back against the bar, her eyes scanned the room once again memorizing the faces of the men who were currently enjoying themselves a little too much. "Disgusting pigs…" A new, low voice caught her attention as she turned her attention to amber eyes that belonged to the girl who had just taken a seat next to her.

"Yeah… and most of them are just here to satisfy a weird fetish," The blonde clicked her tongue before turning her full attention to the Raven haired beu-faunus, she was a cat Faunus. It was the first thing the blonde noticed as the adorable cat ears flicked towards the direction of any sound, but there was something familiar about those eyes. Those piercing amber eyes that seemed to search her soul.

"I swear I have seen you somewhere before…"yang suddenly spit out while studying the girl in front of her as if she were a test subject. "I'm new to town, so I doubt it…" the Faunus replied coolly.

"No…it was earlier…today! I ran into you when I was in a rush to get home!" The blonde remarked slightly proud with her memory. "Oh- and sorry once again I didn't mean to practically tackle you earlier…" The sudden pride was replaced with an awkwardness as she rubbed the back of her neck.

The girl couldn't stop the small smile that was forming due to the blonde's antics, "It's nothing to worry about. Anyway what brings a half decent person to a place like this?" The question was innocent enough but brought Yang back to reality, a reality in which she had the pleasure of escaping for a few blissful moments. "I came to fetch my father," Yang replied with a slightly somber tone as she pointed her thumb over her shoulder. "Oh and I'm Yang," the blonde replied before sticking her hand out as she realized that she had yet to properly introduce herself to the stranger. Taking her hand the Raven haired girl gave it a slight shake before hearing a yelled, "Places!"

Removing herself from her spot the other girl began to walk away before turning around and giving the blonde a small smile, "Blake" and with that the girl rushed off in the direction of the stage. "Blake", Yang repeated her name with a slight smile before lugging her father up onto her shoulder and slowly dragging him out of the door.

 **End of Chapter 1! So how do you think I did? Hate it? Love it? Want to see someone else? Let me know! This fanfic was largely inspired by Jekyll and Hyde the Musical and thus will play out sort of similarly but of course will have wonderful twists.**

 **Until next time, stay classy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Grief**

Pale yellow light shone thorough the drapes and onto the face of the restless blonde. One, two hours max of sleep was all she was able to grasp due to the plagued dreams of her own and those of her sister; with her father passed out drunk on the coach where she had laid him down last night, she had no help. Closing her eyes, she rubbed her temples. Today was going to be the longest day of her existence and she was going to be forced to face it alone. Yang swung her feet over the side of the bed slowly got up and gazed out the window. People, neighbors, and friends alike carried on underneath her seemingly depressing tower of gloom; they laughed and greeted each other much to the blonde's disgust. Don't they realize what happened just a day ago? How can they be so…happy?

Tearing her sight away from the people she quickly made her way to her wardrobe before throwing on a white blouse and pair of trousers. Chancing a look in the mirror, she flinched. Dark bags had forced their way under her blood shot, lifeless eyes. With a shake of her head, she forced her way down stairs and into the kitchen where she put on a pot of coffee before making her way to check on her father.

The man had hardly moved an inch in his drink induced sleep, limbs spread out on the couch.

"Well…Dad you're no help…" Yang muttered as she looked upon the man.

Yet she could hardly blame him, if someone didn't have to keep a check on her younger sister she would be in a similar state. Pulling a blanket from the chair across the room, she gently draped it over her father before planting a kiss on his forehead. As she made her way back to the kitchen, a flash of white caught her eye from the window as the heiress slowly pushed the front door open.

"I've got to start locking that," Yang commented more to herself as she gave girl a small greeting.

Weiss studied Yang for a second before sighing, "Yang…You look like shit."

With a dry laugh, the blonde threw her head back. "You always know how to make a girl feel good about herself-"

Her words were cut off by the heiress wrapping the brute in a hug, "How is she?"

A sigh escaped the blonde's lips before her shoulders sagged slightly, "You know if you keep this up, I might start thinking that you actually have a heart," Yang attempted to joke but it sounded forced even to herself before answering Weiss's question. "Not good…she was up nearly all night with night terrors, but I think she's finally asleep."

The heiress nodded before prying the brute off of her and silently making her way up the stairs, over her shoulder she gave Yang one last sympatric look before disappearing from sight.

With Ruby now taken care of, Yang made her way back into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee before allowing her mind to wander. She would have to visit the constable today in order to get a full report over what they believed to have transpired before they were allowed to give Summer a funeral. Usually by this time she would be setting off for work, but not today nor until everything was stable would she allow herself to return.

By the time her cup was empty, she decided it would be late enough for the constable to be in and slung on her overcoat before pushing open the door of her gloomy prison to reveal a bright sunny day. The birds chirped, people waved, and the sun graced the late morning skies yet everything seemed dull to the blonde. On her way more than enough people stopped her in a bright greeting, yet in return all she could manage was a simple head nod in their direction before hurrying on with her eye glued to the ground.

Upon entering the Constables' headquarters, any energy she had to make it this far immediately zapped from her body at the near thought of what the next few hours would hold. Her fingers grasped the side of the chair as the sheriff set her down and ran through what they had believed had transpired and ultimately led to her death. Yang, however, only heard "murdered", "mugging", and that the murderer was still out there, still could kill people, and could still hurt her family. With an iron will, Yang clenched her jaw as she they lead her to where they were keeping Summer's body. With a swish of the sheet the pale, lifeless body of her step-mother was revealed.

Never before had Yang ever seen so much red as when she saw the beloved body of her step-mother lying on a cold metal table of some scientist. Physically clenching her chest, she stumbled back a few steps as the realness of the situation hit her head on. Her only comfort coming from the constables, the very men who had allowed this to happen.

Taking rapid deep breaths, she forced the tears from her eyes and took several steps towards the table before taking her step-mothers cold hand. She placed a light kiss on it before swearing silently to herself that she would develop some kind of weapon, some kind of protection for the everyday person, protection from tragedies such as this. Clutching the hand to her chest, she made an oath to the woman who had loved her more than her birth mother.

"I swear, your death shall not be in vain. I-I'll take care of Dad and Ruby…You can rest now," and with that she bent over a placed a kiss on top of the freezing forehead before exiting the building caught up in the idea of revenge.

Her plans were soon squashed by the frantic screaming of a woman.

"NO, PLEASE! JUST TAKE IT!"

Moving instantly toward the sound, the blonde noticed a brunette rabbit faunas roughly her age pushed up against the grungy wall of the alley way by a seemingly crazed man with a knife. As if she were some kind of super hero, Yang stepped into the alley way and challenged the man despite her conscience screaming at her to run.

"Get your filthy hands off of her! You scum!" Yang yelled as she tore the man away from the woman and threw him to the ground.

"Why don't you just mind your own business Blondie, or youse mights end up like that woman from the others night…dead." The man grinned as the blonde looked down in defeat, but little did he know that he just lit a cannon aimed for his head.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?" Each word was spoke slowly with the rage building with each passing second. Taking several steps towards the man, she soon had a grip on his throat. "Did you kill that woman?" Her blood boiled as her grip tightened around his neck.

"So what if-if I did?" The man choked out before struggling against her grip.

"I'm her daughter…" With the final straw being drawn, Yang threw him against the other wall and begin to furiously beat his rib cage until she figured he would no longer be a threat.

Releasing him, the blonde turned her attention to the cowering faunas, but that was a mistake for the man got up and by the time she turned her head to see what the rabbit was yelling about a fist connected with her eye. Instantly reaching for the injury, the blonde growled before charging the man and punching him square in the temple. The punch supplied with such force knocked the lights out of the thug and his body slumped to the ground.

"Is-Is he dead?" A soft voice questioned from behind the blonde and led her to remember the very reason she had fought the bastard to begin with.

"No, not dead… just unconscious…" Her eyes never left the man as she spoke that is until the faunas took several steps in her direction and bravely reached out to take her hand.

"I'm Velvet." She kept her voice low in fear of upsetting the blonde.

"And I am-", her gaze was finally torn form the man and lilac met brown for a moment, "-Yang Xiao Long."

Straightening up and dusting her overcoat off, Yang attempted to make herself presentable despite the blood that coated her hands. "I'm-I'm sorry that you had to see that," She apologized before spotting a constable crossing the street corner, "But it is all about to be over." Waiting until the man was in hearing distance, Yang yelled to get his attention. After several explanations and questions answered, Yang and Velvet were free to go.

"Your eye…" The rabbit frowned at the blonde's rapidly darkening black eye.

"If a black eye saves a life, then it's worth it," The blonde replied with a small smile as she watched the faunas fret about such a simple injury.

"At least let me patch it up before you head home," Velvet said without waiting for the blonde to reply, taking her hand she dragged the blonde out of the alley.

"Alright, alright…wait patch it up?" Yang asked thinking of the strange wording.

"It's cut at the corner and will probably need some stitches," The Burnette replied in turn before continuing to lead Yang down the street.

They walked in a tense silence as Yang's lilac eyes scanned every corner alley they passed, searching for scum to attack once again. In what seemed like forever to the pair was only a ten minute walk. Ten long minutes before a familiar door was opened to an even more familiar face. There in the door of the small apartment stood the mysterious girl from last night, Blake.

Allowing a small smile to cross her features at the irony of it all, the blonde gave the cat faunas a soft hello before being ushered inside by the rabbit. After being sat down on of the sofas, the blonde was left to her own company as the cat pulled the rabbit aside for a talk.

"Velvet, why have you brought her here?" Blake asked as she rubbed her temples. Sure the blonde had been nice enough last night, but she highly doubted that her neighbors would react very well if they knew that a human had been inside her home.

"Well this guy was trying to mug me and she stopped him." The rabbit replied evenly before locking eyes with Blake. "And I know what you're scared of but she got injured because of it."

"I know she was pretty friendly to me last night, but taking an injury for a faunas is just unheard of…" The cat faunas was still skeptical about the whole situation.

"Wait…last night…Blake is this the beautiful blonde you were gushing about?" Velvet laughed lightly to herself before being shushed by the cat.

"No...I did not gush…I was just curious, alright?" Blake sighed before picking up her first aid kit, "I guess I'll help her, but you so owe me one…"

Making her way back to the blonde she couldn't help the small smile that crossed her features at the thought that this was more than just a chance meeting. After all its not every day the seemingly only faunas tolerating human in town happens to be led to your home.

"Thank you for what you did for my friend," Blake spoke quietly as she gently took Yang's face in her hands and examined the cut that lay to the side of her right eye.

"Well someone has to be the gallant knight in white armor saving the damsels in distress," She joked as she studied the face of the intriguing faunas up close.

Shaking her head slightly at the joke, Blake couldn't help but roll her eyes in response before continuing on with her job. "I think this is going to need a few stitches, is that alright?"

Yang simply nodded before gripping the edge of the sofa with white knuckles as Blake first poured antiseptic over the wound. It fizzed and stung but overall was just the warm up of what was to come. Biting her tongue the blonde tensed up as the needle was pulled through her skin. Even though Blake made quick work of the stitches, it was still painful for the blonde.

"There, all stitched up." Blake muttered as she examined her handy work, tilting the blonde's head slightly to the side.

"Blake…" The blonde gently grabbed the raven haired Faunus's hand and lowered it to her lap before holding her gaze, "thanks, you really didn't have to…"

"It really wasn't a problem, I mean you did rescue my friend…" The Faunus tore her gaze away from the captivating lilac and focused on the clock behind her, trying to hide her surfacing "curiosity" at their close proximity.

Squeezing Blake's hand in her own to once again capture those stunning amber eyes Yang smiled. "Well either way, if you ever need any one to talk to or just a friendly face, please drop by I live in the red brick house on Baker Street."

Blake opened her mouth to reply to the kind statement but before a single word slipped from her lips a loud pounding on the door interrupted them. "BLAKE!" An enraged voice bellowed from behind the front door, the only protection from this raging man. "BLAKE! I know you are in there!" The man seemed to be ready to demolish the door into splinters.

The Faunus in which the man was looking for sighed before reluctantly pulling herself away from the safely of Yang. Making her way towards the door she looked over her shoulder at the seemingly confused blonde.

"Stay here and make sure he does not see you." The command was simple and sent the friendly blonde a reminder of how hate filled the eyes of the races were towards each other, not everyone was like herself or the two Faunus roommates.

Steadying herself with a deep breath the cat slowly opened the door to reveal an angry red headed bull Faunus, who also happened to be her boss. "Adam." The faunas greeted him though clinched teeth as she refused to meet his gaze, knowing exactly why he had come for her.

"Ah Blake…I really wish that I could say I was just dropping by to say hello, but we both know why I am here. Don't we, my dear?" Adam took her chin in his hand and roughly turned her face to look at his scowl. "You didn't make the required payments for last month's work…this job is your second chance, it keeps you from being in the sewers and yet you seem to be slacking off." He slowly circled her, hand trailing down her arm as he closed off her escape route back into her house.

Blake bit her tongue as she fought the urge to pull away from him, she learned the difficult way. "Well business last month wasn't exactly good." Her reply was short as she flinched involuntary, aware of how it must have sounded to his ears.

Tsking loudly, he turned her around once again to face him before pulling her roughly towards him closing the already smaller gap to nothing. "Either way Blake, you and I both know that I will receive my payment. I'll come by later tonight…be ready." With that the bull kissed her cheek before striding off, down the street back towards the establishment that he ran with his equally shady partner.

The cat faunas sighed to herself before rubbing her face with her hand, trying to erase any trace of that cruel man; until she felt a pair of arms wrap her in a hug from behind. Freezing instantly, Blake slowly turned to face the blonde whom she forgot had was seated on her couch during the whole ordeal. Yang's arms were warm and comforting to the rattled faunas as she pushed thoughts of tonight to the back of her mind.

"How much money do you owe him?" Yang asked quietly as to not startle the other girl.

Finding comfort in the kind lilac gaze, Blake allowed herself to relax slightly and truly answered the other girl. "...fifty lien." Her ears laid flat on her head at the embarrassment.

Yang pulled her wallet out of her pants before flipping through her bills, her job had paid a pretty penny last week and it seemed like she might actually have enough to save her just this once. However, to her disappointment she only had forty seven. Yet she pressed the bills into the shorter girl's hands. "It's not fifty but hopefully it can save you some trouble…" She smiled softly before pulling away and preceding to walk away back home.

Blake was in shock. No one had ever shown her such kindness. No one had ever given up any money to her freely, yet here was this blonde who she hardly even knew. Practically picking her jaw off the ground, the cat clutched the money to her chest as she watched the mess of blonde hair disappear beyond the corner of the building. Her hero, this strange blonde had managed to save her from a night she might not have recovered from. With that thought, she made her way back into her home with a small smile and desire to somehow repay the ocean of kindness that is Yang Xiao Long.

 **Wowzers! Chapter 2 turned out a lot different than I thought! Well anyway I hope you enjoyed it and chapter 3 is on its way shortly.**

 **Until next time, Stay classy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Beginning**

Days passed full of grief, mourning, and well-wishers. Days in which Yang stayed home to aid her sister in overcoming her period of mourning. Days in which Yang accomplished absolutely nothing. Days in which she dreamed of a means of self-protection much more powerful than any firearm, yet could not start on.

That is until Weiss Schnee, the personal angel to the Rose-Xiao Long sisters during this time, decided that Ruby needed to escape the memories for a while and whisked the younger sister off for a week vacation off in the country, far away from the city and anyone connected to the family. While she never wished to see her sister go, Yang knew this would be best for Ruby and for herself. For now she could afford to be selfish, now she could begin her experimentations. Well she could as long as the council provided her a grant for the research, for she would need test subjects and a hefty sum of money.

Dashing through her house and to her basement, she ignored the wails of her mourning father and began to map out her experiment.

Pacing the room the blonde muttered to herself as she wrote on various diagrams, "It will be a weapon…but not a weapon. It should weaponized the user upon ingestion…Yes…that's it!"

Her new "not weapon" would be harmless in its original form but when taken into the body would give the user extreme strength and power, power that could save their lives from thugs and murders. This chemical compound would change the world! She was certain of it as much as she was of the name…dust.

Yang rolled up several of her diagrams as she scurried down the road and into the town hall were the scientific board was holding a meeting today. If the council would just grant her permission she could revolutionize the world! Taking a deep breath the blonde mentally prepared herself as she rested her palm against the smooth wooden door. Just using a fraction of her strength, she opened the door to the town hall and immediately was met by judging looks by the seven council members, seven of Vale's elite.

Granting each person a nervous smile, the blonde slowly inched her way into the room aware of all of the glares and confused gazes.

"Pardon the interruption, but this just could not wait." Yang apologized profusely with a bow of her head as she laid her diagrams out on the table in front of the council members.

"Well unfortunately whatever conversation we were holding before the intrusion is lost upon me, we might as well hear what she has to say…it should prove entertaining if nothing else." A large man with white hair and cold blue eyes declared as he sat back in his chair and smirked at the young woman.

So Mr. Schnee had somehow managed to weasel his way onto the scientific board as well, that was just…great. He never had shown herself or her sister any kindness and often attempted to persuade Weiss to steer clear of the "savages".

"She always has had quite the imagination, Ms. Xiao Long what have you brought us this time?" A woman this time spoke up.

Her harsh features and overly dark makeup making it almost impossible to believe that she were a human, more of a demon. Especially to the blonde whom had to battle Salem for every permit she had ever been granted.

"What you see in front of you are various diagrams for my new experiment." Yang started as she noticed everyone eyes actually flicker to the documents.

A well-dressed red haired man rolled his eyes slightly and sat his cane upon the table, "Yes, we can see that. Now what is it?"

"This is the blue prints for dust, an ingestible item that will allow the everyday person to wield its awesome power and ultimately defend themselves from perilous situations." The Blonde explained as she swayed nervously at the head of the room.

"So this is for the everyday person you say? Just how awesome is the power? I bet you could sell it to the military for a hefty price. Would they not, James," One of the younger members, Mercury, spoke up.

The man referred to as James nodded his head as he played with a button on his white gloves, "They would indeed, besides average people do not need power."

"Yes they do!" The blonde exclaimed as she slammed a fist down upon the table, knocking a few glasses off the side. "They do need power! They need protection!"

I know your step-mother just died-" A raven haired woman who had been quietly taking in all of diagrams up until being interrupted by Yang.

"MURDERED" The blonde growled.

"Either way I can not endorse something that thieves and thugs and murders could get their hands on. Did you think about that?"

Yang took a deep breath before letting it out with a frown, "Anyone can be a murderer with the right incentive."

Mr. Schnee shock his head, "what exactly are you asking for Ms. Xiao Long?"

"I am asking for human test subjects and one thousand dollars." Yang stated as she dared him to make another comment.

Roman and Salem laughed at her proposal.

"One thousand dollars, are you insane?! You haven't even tested animals yet! While on earth would we give you humans?" Salem demanded with a laugh.

"Alright, alright we do have to take an official vote," General James Ironwood spoke up and calmed down the hysteria.

"All in favor?"

No one, not a single one of them rose their hand. Not even the few who had seemed interested to selling it to the military.

"All opposed?"

Every single hand shot up and it took all Yang had not to punch the smug look off of a few of their faces.

"That settles it then. Ms. Xiao Long, you are hereby forbidden to continue your experiment. Further to do so is without our support and punishable by prison." Ironwood informed her as she rolled her blue prints back up.

"Neo, show her out." Roman said as the mute woman forcefully shoved the tall blonde out of the town hall.

Defeat. All of her dreams, plans, promises thrown into the mud and stomped on like a worm. Without the councils aid, what ever would she do? For they were the say all do all of the scientific community. Sighing, Yang slowly began her walk down the streets but not back home. No, she was not in the mood to see her never to be finished experiment, instead her feet took her to the Red Tiger. Perhaps a couple of drinks could help improve her mood, that and half of her wanted to speak to Blake once again. The blonde slowly pushed the doors open to once again reveal the shady establishment. Making her way over to the bar, she slumped onto the stool before ordering the strongest shots they made. How dare they deny her? She was going to change the world! This was not just her imagination, this was real. This was true and this was going to save families like her own.

Cursing the existence of the council, she flinched noticeably as a hand softly brushed her shoulder. Yang turned her head slightly to reveal the ember eyes she had half hoped to see.

"Rough day I take it?" Blake asked as she perched on the stool next to the blonde.

Running a hand through her thick blonde mane, she sighed. "Yeah, you could say that. I am a scientist, so in order to really do anything my experiment has to be approved by the council."

"And they didn't approve it?" Cat ears flicked as the raven haired girl frowned slightly.

A nod of the head answered the question before she continued her explanation, "And I am forbidden from working on it…so they pretty much just crushed all of my dreams."

Blake hummed lightly to herself for a moment before allowing a small smile to cross her features. "Why not do it anyway? Test it yourself."

"Test it myself? Blake! That's a wonderful idea!" Yang exclaimed as her mind instantly ran with new ideas and ways to correctly measure how much she took before wrapping her arms around the slightly shorter girl. "Well looks like I am wasting time here then! There are experiments to be done!" Throwing the shot back quickly, Yang raced for the door eager to get home and begin, after all Ruby would be returning in three days.

Ember eyes watched until the door closed behind the pumped up blonde. She was pleased that she could aid the girl in any, especially after all Yang had done for her.

"A scientist, huh?" A voice from her side spooked her and nearly caused the cat to fall off of the stool.

Turning with a frown, Blake rolled her eyes as Velvet sent her a wink.

"Yes, she is a scientist…" Blake stated in an attempt to sound uninterested.

"I've always heard scientist make excellent partners" The rabbit hinted with a grin as she dodged Blake's attempt at a playful hit.

The cat shock her head before making her way back stage and to her own room. Maybe just maybe, Yang could the bridge for all Faunus and human.

"October 25th, 1878 4:33 P.M. I have taken 7.3 mm of the newly developed formula. As of now, no changes nor side effects present." Yang said aloud to herself as she wrote down her every dosage in her journal.

She had exactly one day until her sister returned, one day she could stay locked in her lab and not have to make up some excuse. With that in mind, the scientist had been upping the dosage nearly every hour as to not miss a single chance. Taking a seat in her chair, she rubbed her face. While it was necessary for her to experiment as much as possible, she hadn't had but three hours of sleep in the last two days. The blonde couldn't help but yawn as she rested against the chair's back. Perhaps just an hour or so of sleep wouldn't hurt. With that thought in mind, Yang allowed her eyes to close.

Jerking awake with a start, Yang instantly sought out the source of the noise that had roused her from her slumber. It seems that during her nap, she had decided to lean against the desk and had knocked off a beaker, sending the glass to its doom. The blonde sighed as she began to pick up the larger pieces and placing them in the trash, moving across the room to fetch a broom for the rest. Pausing momentarily in front of a mirror, she examined her appearance. Messy blonde hair, dark bags, and red eyes.

"Wait a second…RED EYES?!" She exclaimed as she edged closer to the mirror.

Her eyes were indeed red. This was not some trick of the light. Rushing across the room, she quickly opened her journal.

"October 26th, 1878 2:43 A.M. the first side effect has made itself known. Progress with red eyes. Will further my dosage to 8.3 mm."

 **Chapter 3 at you much quicker than planned. You can thank all of the sitting in airports I have recently done. It is shorter than the others, which I apologize for but have no fear for the next chapter is where things will truly begin to ramp up! Thanks for all of the support and I hope you continue to enjoy this story!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Stay classy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Yin**

Red eyes, the symbol of demonic prowess for most quickly became a god given sign that she should continue her work. While the red seemed to wear off within the hour, it was still there in the back of her mind. Her eyes would no longer be friendly, warm lilac but rather hard crimson blood red. Downing an even higher dosage of the dust, 10.5mm to be exact.

"October 27th, 1878 6:45 A.M. I have increased the dosage to 10.5mm, the red eyes have appeared instantaneously and seem to be a brighter more vibrant red. Otherwise my gullet is a tad on the warm side, light headedness, no personality differences"

The blonde hovered over her journal as she examined herself, hoping that something new would make itself known. Some kind of power surge, some kind of personality disorder. SOMETHING! ANYTHING! At this point anything was better than what she had now. There had be something she was missing, or perhaps the dosage wasn't quite high enough to truly affect her the way in which she desired.

A banging on the door drew her from her thoughts as she growled in annoyance. Today was the day in which her sister would return. Yang had nearly forgotten due to her haze filled obsession with her experiments. In fact the one drawing her to the door was most likely her sister. Taking a deep breath, the blonde pulled the door open, catching her little sister's hand mid knock before raising an eye brow.

"I'm glad to see you are back, you're looking better." Yang said simply, her voice lacking in the emotion that it typically carried.

Ruby looked up at her older sibling with a concerned gaze, Yang's gaze held much more wrath than it previously did…and were her eyes red? Troubled by the thought, Ruby took Yang's hand and pulled her out of the room and towards the kitchen where their deemed angel was waiting.

"Thank you for looking after Ruby." Yang kept her short and terse way of talking which drew Weiss to turn around and see just what was troubling her usually friendly brute.

As the icy blue eyes met the crimson red, she froze. "Y-Your…eyes." She said simply, half out of fear before gently tugging on Ruby's sleeve and pulling her away.

"Oh…yes, just a side effect from an experiment. It really isn't much of anything to worry about." The blonde tried to force a smile upon her face but it ended up much more like a grimace.

"But you are acting kind of…strange…" Ruby said timidly from where she stood with Weiss, concern etched on her face.

Yang ran a hand through her more than messy hair with a sigh, "I'm just a little sleep deprived, that's all. After a nap I'll be as good as new."

Weiss looked over the taller girl with hesitation, something else was off and it wasn't just the girl's appearance or eyes. It was if Yang simply was no longer home. Like someone else had vacated her body. "If you say so…take care of Ruby, and if you need anything I am just a call away."

Yang slowly approached the white haired girl before pulling her into a hug, "Thank you Weiss, you've been a great help."

As the brute pulled away, Weiss couldn't help but frown. Even the hugs were different, no longer were they back braking or warm. Instead it was terse and cold. As she turned away a streak of red on the blonde's hand caught her attention, enough so to make her turn around quickly.

"Yang, why is there blood on you hand?" She asked and took a step forward, in fear that the brute was being extremely reckless.

"Oh…this?" She held up her hand, showing it off to both girls, "I-I broke a beaker…during my experiments…I guess"

Weiss simply rolled her eyes before throwing a "be more careful" over her shoulder and exiting the Rose/Xiao Long house. There was something odd about Yang's experiments and she was going to get to the bottom of it, and hopefully before the old Yang disappeared completely.

Unfortunately now that Ruby was home, Yang didn't quite have the time to experiment as she would like to. After all, she had to keep an eye on the younger girl and didn't want her to have to witness all of the side effects that were becoming worse and worse with each dosage. However, that did not stop the blonde from experimenting late at night and into the wee hours of the morning.

"October 29th, 1878 1:02 A.M. I have once again increased the dosage but this time to 20 mm. Red eyes, light headed, no noticeable behavioral differences." Yang laughed and shook her head as she recorded her thoughts down.

The blonde frowned at her reflection across the room as once again nothing happened. Until her legs suddenly gave out, causing her to have to grip the desk to stop herself from falling. Slowly dragging herself to the chair, she sat down panting heavily from the effort.

"Dear…God…what is this?" She yelled to the empty room as she ripped her suddenly to tight shirt open. "Is this death?!"

Her screams bounced off the walls as her labored breaths became more so, shaky hands gripped her chest as her body began to shake, causing her to fall off of the chair and onto the cold floor. Lying still for a few moments, she took rapid breaths in an attempt to calm her seizing body. Once she had stopped, she was able to slowly pick herself up off of the ground and make her way over to the mirror. Her eyes were an angry, blood thirsty red. Her face seemed to have a permeant scowl. Her body was covered in cuts and bruises. She was angry. She was blood thirsty. She was free!

Punching the mirror, she grinned as she felt the shards of glass cut her knuckles. Pain and misery were now her play toys. She made her way over to her journal before opening it.

"October 29th, 1878 1:45 A.M. The dust reacted not quite as originally planned. For instead of granting just power, it has granted a much more powerful me. Yang Xiao Long is no more! Yin will now reign in this body forever! But thanks to the girl for allowing me access." Laughing loudly, Yin smashed all of the beakers before ripping the diary in half.

She had some plans for the night, and it wouldn't be any fun if someone were able to stop her by reversing the potion. Yin ripped the door to the lab off of its hinges before throwing it into the hall way. Oh yes, she quite liked this body. Making her way through the house, she paused at the front door.

"Oh don't worry family…you'll see Yang again…in hell!" She grinned sadistically to herself as she hoped someone had woken up from her yelling.

Jumping off of the porch, Yin slinked into the shadows of the night in search of her first target.

"If trains could ever be on time, I believe the world would die of shock." Mr. Schnee said to himself as he opened up his car and placed his brief case inside before sliding into the driver's seat.

Thanks to all of the delays, he wouldn't reach home until about 2:30 A.M. and that was if he was lucky. Today however, was not a lucky day. For as soon as he turned the crank to start the engine, it didn't purr like usual, instead it made a grinding sign that was evidence of engine trouble. Cursing every god in existence, the man exited the car before popping the hood and peering inside. As he checked the water level, he heard the incoming of another person in his direction. They had on what appeared to be an employee uniform.

"Excuse me, Miss!" Mr. Schnee called out to the passing woman in desperate need of help, only to sigh in relief as she made her way over to him.

"What seems to be the problem, sir?" The woman asked with a slightly annoyed tone, clearly just wanting to get home the same as him.

"My engine is making a horrible grinding sound, think you could fix it, I will pay you?"

The woman managed a small smile before taking a part a few pieces of the engine with a pocket knife she carried in her pocket. After testing it to make sure it would run, she turned to him with a small smile.

"There you go, all done!" She chirped at the man.

"Thank you so much! Name your price and I will pay it" Mr. Schnee already begun reaching for his wallet but paused when he noticed she had yet to put the pocket knife away.

The woman paused for a moment to think, "I think your life will pay me quite nicely."

Mr. Schnee paused in shock. He should have known something was off about this woman. Only now, at such close quarters did he notice her blood red eyes.

She twirled the knife in her hand as she backed him up against the car. "You know, I'm surprised you didn't recognize me."

He searched the blonde's face before recognition did hit him. "Y-You're Yang Xiao Long! Wait do you need money for that experiment…because I can get you the money!"

Yin tsked at the man before pressing the knife against his neck, "No, I am Yin and I'm afraid your payments long overdue."

With that she buried the knife into his throat, hitting an artery and sending blood flying everywhere. On the car, on her clothes, in her hair. Continuing to cut downward, she opened up his sternum with a little bit of force to watch his heart. Oh the beating human heart was beautiful, especially as it sped up in hopes of saving itself. Laughing hysterically as she watched the dying muscle work, Yin slowly laid him to the ground.

"Nightie, Night" Yin managed to get out in-between laughs as blood pulled underneath his body.

As she walked away, the blood which coated her body began to dry and harden, making her limbs more difficult to bend. "Well I can't have Ruby and Father worrying, now can I?" The blonde asked herself as she crossed town and disappeared into the woods to the north, planning to clean up before heading back home. After all, she was yet to be done in this town.

The following few hours, the town was in hysteria. A young man had found Mr. Schnee's body and with the discovery, the town broke down into discord. After all how could someone so rich be killed so easily. Newspapers on every corner told the tale, as constables and family members circled the sight in hopes of finding a clue. One such member, Weiss, was currently shaking her head as she gazed down at the sheet in which she knew covered her dead father.

"You idiot, I told you that those shady business partners were going to end up being the death of you," She frowned down at the sheet as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Her father was not a good man and surly the world and her life would be better off without him, yet he was still her father so a part of her will always love him no matter how awful he had been. Walking away from the sight, she made her way down the street and to the one house where she knew she could voice her true opinions and feelings. Knocking on the door of the brick house, Weiss was surprised to have Ruby answer the door instead of the elder sibling.

"Hey Weiss! What brings you by so early?" The younger girl questioned as she led the other into the living room so the two could sit and talk.

Weiss took a deep breath as she sat beside Ruby, a week away had done wonders to the girl. Now their positions were switched. "My father was murdered…" Weiss said softly as she was surprised by the comforting hug from Ruby.

"That's awful Weiss, but we'll get through this together, like we always do."

"ugghh, go away…" The blonde moaned at the golden yellow light as it streamed past her curtains and into her room.

Sitting up slowly in her bed, she pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb, in order to try and relieve her splitting headache. Lazy eyes scanned the room before they fell upon the mirror in the corner. From the bed, lilac eyes gazed back at her. Squeezing her eyes shut, she opened them once again to make sure, before running and kneeling in front of the mirror. Her eyes were normal, but what about those chest pains from last night? Perhaps she had been dreaming. Yang stood up from her place on the floor and made her way down the stairs to find Weiss and Ruby on the couch.

"Hey Weiss," She greeted as she sat down on a recliner opposite them, "everything alright?"

The girl rose her head from where it had been resting on Ruby's shoulder to look at the seemingly normal Yang. "My father was murdered." She answered in a quiet voice as Yang got up and wrapped the other two up into a hug.

"We're here for you," She said soothingly as she rubbed circles into her back. "Do you want anything? How about some coffee?" Getting a nod in reply, the blonde stood up and stepped into the hallway about to head to the kitchen, when she noticed her lab door on the ground. Picking it up and setting it against the wall she frowned. That was strange, perhaps someone broke into her lab. Deciding to check and the rest of it, she entered to a horrifying scene. Glass and liquid dust was everywhere, her tools were shattered and journal was nowhere to be found. What exactly had happened while she had been asleep?

 **Chapter four is here! So that was pretty crazy! I apologize for Blake not making an appearance in this chapter but she will definitely be a part of chapter five! Let me know what you think! Did I rush the death scene to much?**

 **Until next time,**

 **Stay Classy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A Party in the Night Air**

The blonde, distraught with the state in which she found her lab, raced out of the room and towards the other two who were still seated.

"Ruby…was there anything strange with the house when you woke up?" Yang asked as she paced the length of the room.

Tilting her head slightly, silver eyes grew wide with realization. "Well…the front door was open…"

This caused the blonde to pause for a moment and clench her jaw.

"Why are you so concerned about this?" Weiss asked with a concern she typically hides from others.

Slumping into the chair she resided in earlier, Yang hide her face in her hands. "Someone destroyed my research…"

"What?!" Ruby asked, in a shock.

"Someone had the balls to destroy all of my research and will potentially steal my work! MY work which would have saved MOM!" Yang stood up angrily before stalking out of the house.

This was her work! Her sweat, her tears, her blood! This was supposed to be her moment and now someone was trying to snatch it away. Well it would be a cold day in hell before she let whoever thought they were clever enough to steal from her Yang Xiao Long get away. As her feet led her down a familiar path, a path in which she hadn't journeyed for days, her mind made a potential list of people who knew about her experiment and could benefit off of it. Ironwood and Roman were at the top of that short list. Pushing past the familiar doors, her eyes were greeted with an unfamiliar scene.

Typically upon entering, the establishment would be about half full with perverted men or just the typical drunks. This time however, it seems she has stumbled in during a break period, or perhaps before opening. For there were no other customers and most of the employees were lounging around the bar or were seated near the stage, making conversation. Or at least they were until Yang pushed to doors open, drawing all attention to her presence. Yang's eyes scanned the room, looking for those familiar amber eyes. However, the cat seemed to not be present, much to Yang's disappointment. She was just about to turn and leave when a red headed bull Faunus called out to her from behind the bar counter.

"You need something blondie? Because we open in ten minutes and I don't need you standing in my door like an idiot. So beat it before I beat you." The bull growled as he leaned across the bar, staring daggers at the scientist.

Turning on her heels as to not make any trouble, Yang began to close the door behind her before a "wait" was shouted at her back. The blonde turned back to see a familiar rabbit Faunus, scampering towards her.

"Blake's in the back," Velvet told Yang before taking her hand and ushering her inside. As the rabbit pulled Yang behind the stage and into a gloomy hallway filled with various rooms, she mentally high fived herself. Why she should get best friend of the year reward for this. Knocking softly on a door marked with the number three, Velvet waited for a soft reply before opening the door only halfway.

"Blake, guess what I brought you!" The rabbit exclaimed with a sly grin as she tapped her foot, impatiently.

The raven haired Faunus, looked up from the book she was reading to be greeted with the sight of the excited rabbit. "Um…you brought me food?"

Velvet pulled the door open to reveal Yang with a grin before lightly pushing the door closed behind the blonde and shutting it with an "Your welcome".

Yang stumbled slightly with a small laugh before rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly. "Is this a bad time?" She asked, body half turned to leave if she needed to.

"No, its fine…I'm just a little surprised. What are you doing here so early?" Blake asked softly as she sat her book down before patting the abandoned chair next to her.

Sliding into the seat with a half-smile, the blonde allowed herself a moment just to take in how relaxed Blake seemed before continuing.

"Well…I took your advice…"

This caused Blake to sit up straighter, with a concerned look upon what the blonde could possibly release to her. "And…?" The cat prodded the girl on.

"And I was just making progress, just starting to get results when someone got into my lab and completely trashed everything…and even worse, my notes are missing." Yang mourned her loss as she clenched her hands into fists.

"Alright, so who would want to steal your experiment?" Blake questioned, trying to push Yang to think reasonably.

"Well the only people who knew about my experiment were those on the council. So the list is very small…but Ironwood and Roman are top on my list."

"Well, I don't know if this will help you or not, but I have heard that they Vale elite are throwing a charity party tonight in downtown."

Yang's eyes widened at the thought, "The charity event that Weiss is hosting? I could get in!" She reached across and grabbed hold of Blake's hands. "I could get my work back! I don't have to start over. And it will be all thanks to you."

The cat blushed lightly and looked away in an effort to conceal it. "Don't thank me yet…" She muttered as her eyes finally found the opposing wall very interesting.

"Yet here you are, listening to my insanity over some experiment that you don't know anything about, and better yet offering suggestions. You don't have to even listen to me ramble, nor help me in anyway. Yet here you are." Taking Blake's chin gently in her hand, she tips her head lightly causing amber to meet lilac. "Thank you…" Her words left her mouth softly before she pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

Not quite having the courage to hang around and see how the cat reacted to her action, Yang got up quickly before throwing a goodbye over her shoulder and making her way out of the Red Tiger only stopping once she was a few blocks away to laugh at herself. She knew better. Human Faunus relationships were forbidden, illegal but yet it seemed like everything she did these days was. Grinning like a fool, the blonde made her way home to prepare for the following evening.

Upon seeing the blonde exit the room, Velvet entered to make sure everything was alright for the blonde seemed to be in quite a rush. She found Blake in the same place she were when she left, but instead of reading she was sitting back against the chair with her eyes closed, with a soft smile, and a hand ghosting over her lips.

"See I told you enjoy what I brought you." The rabbit called out with a small laugh as the usually perspective cat nearly fell out of her chair.

"V-Velvet! How long have you been there?" Blake asked as she shock herself visibly to get her head out of the gutter.

Velvet simply grinned at her friend before taking the seat across from her, "So how good of a kisser is she?"

Blake's eyes widened at the question. "Um….I'm not answering that!" She shrieked before covering her face with her arms.

The rabbit was simply finding too much joy in her friend's discomfort. Before leaving the room, she winked at Blake. "You know you should go see her, after all she said if you ever needed anything…."

The cat groaned before tossing a book at her friend as she bounced out of the room.

Yang tore through her room as she searched for anything to wear. After an afternoon of searching, she finally decided on a nice purple sundress. Making a mental note to purchase a more formal attire, she made her way down stairs to find Weiss waiting on her.

"It's not time to go, is it?" Yang asked as she hopped down the final step to meet the waiting girl.

Weiss's eyes scanned Yang's apparel before shaking her head, "No it is not time, and I just knew that you would need assistance with finding something appropriate to wear for the evening. So I came to fetch you." She turned and began to walk towards her car, the blonde in tow. "I didn't know you owned a dress," the white haired girl turned said over her shoulder as a driver opened a door for her.

Yang slid in beside the girl, "I'm not a fan…"

The rest of the way the girls made small talk, that is until the car slowed to a stop in front of a large white house. The house itself sat just outside of town and was the crown jewel of Vale. Everyone dreamed of living here, yet Weiss treated it as if it were nothing. Gawking as she was ushered into the house and up to Weiss's room, she felt as if her jaw was surly left back in the car. Once in the room, Weiss quickly shut the door before unzipping the back of Yang's dress.

"Why Ms. Schnee if you wanted it all you had to do was ask," The blonde turned to wink at Weiss causing the girl to huff and cross her arms.

"Look as my escort for the night you are not wearing that…besides it is weird seeing you in a dress…" She trailed off as she shoved a nicely pressed black suit into the taller girl's arms.

Taking that as her cue, Yang made her way into the bathroom where she almost had a heart attack at the size. "Holy shit! Weiss you could fit ten elephants in here!" Not getting a reply, the blonde laughed to herself before taking off the uncomfortable contraption and sliding into the much more comfortable suit. Pausing before buttoning two buttons on her long coat, she whistled. She had to admit, Yang had a good eye when choosing clothing. The black suit was accompanied by a golden vest and purple tie. Never before had Yang thought she looked so damn hot.

"Damn…they won't be able to keep their hands off of me tonight." Yang winked at herself before making her way back to Weiss with an expecting grin.

"Yes, you look good and you know that…so please refrain from making out with your reflection," She teased with a small grin before leading the blonde back downstairs.

As the two sat in the vehicle, Yang couldn't help but wonder what Blake would think of her dressed up. Would she like it? Or is she more of a low profile gal? Either way, the blonde would pay to see her jaw drop. After all, the suit accented her best features. The vest fit snugly over her chest, the pants made her seem taller, the arms on the jacket fit tightly making her biceps visible, and the purple tie matched her eyes. Grinning like an idiot over the dumbstruck Blake in her head, she had yet to notice that they had arrived before an impatient slap to the arm broke her reverie.

"If you're done fanaticizing over yourself, we are here."

Yang exited the car and jogged to the other side before opening the door for Weiss and offering her arm. The shorter girl took the arm, surprised that Yang seemed to know a little proper etiquette before walking inside together. Steering the taller blonde towards one of the many tables at the side of the ballroom, Weiss tugged on Yang's sleeve an indication for the brute to lean down.

"You must stand at my side during my speech, afterwards you are free to investigate as you please. But Yang, please do not cause a scene." The girl tapped her on the shoulder before leading her to the front of the room and up a few stairs.

Clearing her voice, Weiss began her well-rehearsed speech. "Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen and thank you for attending this event. In honor of my father, god save him, and of the orphanages of Vale this charity event is thrown. For tonight I, Weiss Schnee sole heiress to the Schnee family, will donate all of my father's money to the orphanages in hopes that they will update their facilities and better the lives of all of the children in their care as I know that my father would want nothing more. Now it would be absolutely wondrous if all of you were to do the same, but I realize that you all love your money more than children. "The heiress laughed rather forcefully into her hand as others soon joined in. "I ask you all morally prestigious citizens to remember my father when you make generous donations as my father wished for nothing more than an equal world for all. Thank you for attending and please have a marvelous time."

The crowd began to talk amongst themselves as Weiss led Yang down the stairs only to stop dead in her tracks when hysterical laugher behind her reached a new peek. Turning on her heels with the intention to scold the brute, Weiss couldn't help but laugh softly at the picture. Yang was bent over, holding her stomach as she laughed.

"T-that was too much…" Yang managed to choke out in between laughing fits as her sides ached from the effort.

Wiping away tears from the corner of her eyes, Yang straightened herself under the shorter girl's halfhearted glare. Quickly acting as if there suddenly was an attack of lent on her jacket, Yang fiddled with it as she attempted to make her way back into the crowd. Upon noticing General Ironwood talking rather closely to Roman in a hushed manner. As Yang pushed her way closer she stopped one of the younger ladies that was nearby, in order to put up a façade of simply holding conversation. While she wasn't close enough to hear quite the whole conversation, she managed to piece together bits that rang rather suspicious in her mind. Phrases such as "military" "pay day" and "experiment", attempting to edge closer, she was suddenly stopped by the girl she had been using for cover.

"What? You stop a girl, pretend to hold a conversation and don't even offer a dance? Well come on Blondie, I am getting a waltz for my services." The strange girl spoke with a bit of irritation in her voice as she dragged the scientist to the dance floor.

Yang kept her mouth shut, deciding that a dance or two was a fair payment for using the girl. Once they reached the dance floor, Yang began to take in the appearance of her partner for the time being. The girl was roughly her age, only slightly shorter, with tanned skin, and mint green hair that matched the color of her flowing dress. Lightly placing a hand on her waist, she used the other to take the girls hand before leading her across the dance floor in a waltz.

"Sorry about earlier…I just needed to confirm something….Anyway I'm Yang, Yang Xiao Long," As she dipped her partner, Yang officially made her introduction to unique girl in her arms.

"Well Yang I wasn't too thrilled with earlier, but I guess your dancing makes up for it. And the name's Emerald."

The two spent a couple of dances together before deciding that they both had enough of the dance floor for one night. Wishing each other a good night, the parted ways. Yang with a smile and Emerald with Yang's wallet.

Nearing eleven, the blonde had decided that she was officially not getting any more information out of the drunken rich and waved to Weiss before making her way out of the grand doors and onto the streets. Yang walked slowly, taking in her every surrounding as she half expected to be mugged, kidnapped, or worse… Turning a corner to an alleyway that she knew would take her home, a sudden chest pain hit her. The scientist grasped her chest and clawed at her heart through her vest as her clothes suddenly became too tight, too suffocating. Gasping for air, the vest was ripped off and soon most of the shirt joined it.

"Whhhy God? Why?!" Yang screamed at the sky.

A nagging feeling pulled in the back of her brain as something attempted to take over, something evil, something demonic, something murderous. Letting out a howl of pain, Yang fell to her knees no longer able to support her own weight. The blonde felt her eyes grow heavy and as soon as she shut them, she was pushed aside.

"We-ll it's kind a late a-and have works morrow…" An intoxicated Ironwood slurred as he stumbled out of the golden doors and towards his waiting car.

The party had long since been over, yet a few of the wealthy still remained in their booze wonderland. Slipping into the passenger's seat he turned to tell the driver to go home, but could no longer make out words. Head slumping to the side, he dozed off as his driver drove him to familiar way back to his home.

Or so he thought. However instead of making a right on Main Street, the driver made a left and stopped in the center of town. Turning the engine off, the driver finally faced the intoxicated man. Even in his current state, he knew that those red eyes were the work of a demon. Suddenly full of fight or flight energy attempted to open the car door, but to no avail for his vison was blurred and limbs refused to move. The driver suddenly turned to him with a wicked grin before getting out of the car and opening his door. The last thing the General saw was those red eyes before pain erupted his vison and everything grew black.

"Aye, did you hear what happened to the General?"

"I heard he was murder like the Schnee…"

"Nah mate this was way worse…."

Two murders in the last two days, with each one more horrific than the last. It was the talk of the town, especially upon finding the General. Ironwood had been hanged from the town hall, eyes only two bloody sockets, and back carved open.

With a murder on the loose capable of such brutality, no one was safe. People were purchasing guns, staying home, and not trusting their neighbors they had known for twenty years. For a murder was in the night air and with it had awoken a primal fear within everyone.

 **So this was a long chapter, but I wanted to get a lot done…so yeah. I hope you enjoyed it! I certainly enjoy writing this! Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Stay Classy**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Ashes to Dust**

"Hey…there mom," The girl kneeled over her step-mother's freshly dug grave as she stared at the name plate, "I started that experiment…and I don't know…suddenly a new serial killer has popped up in town and a nagging in my head just wants to connect the two…but surely I couldn't kill anyone willingly…or could I? I thought I knew myself, but I can no longer bare the similarities. This morning I woke up in a tree outside of town. Which is strange in itself, especially considering that I am quite certain that I went home after the party last night. Perhaps it's just a strange coincidence and I had more to drink than I originally thought." The blonde paused as she sighed, running a hand over the engraved name. "If you were here right now, you would know what to do… But you aren't so I've decided to lock myself up for the night to see if something does happen, or if I'm just over reading the situation. Thanks for the talk… Ruby misses you, but she's getting better. I miss you too…" Leaning over the top of the headstone, Yang pressed a kiss to it before standing up and dusting of her torn suit from last night.

Frowning at the torn material, the blonde began to walk back into town. She had fancied the suit and had wished to wear it once again, but it seems as if that were not to be intended. Yang thought to herself as she walked the streets of the town as the people began to awake, to begin their morning routines. If she were this murderer, then what exactly had she released upon this town? Upon her family? And why couldn't she seem to recall a defining moment when the beast would take over? Perhaps she had released Satan himself. If that were so, then there would be virtually nothing anyone would be able to do to protect themselves. So if she had accidentally made a pact with Satan, then what? Certainly she couldn't allow for any more lives to be taken. Yang then came to the conclusion that if this were the case, she would much rather throw herself from a cliff than to take the chance of Ruby or anyone else whom she cared for being injured or worse…As of now only the town elites had been offed, but how long until it was someone whose hands weren't tainted with blood? How long until someone is simply at the wrong place at the wrong time. But what if it weren't her?

Gently pushing open the door to her home, she lugged her tired body up the stairs before collapsing onto the bed, determined to get some decent sleep to get rid of the headache coming upon her. Sleep she did; yet little did she know that when she allowed her mind to rest it was susceptible to be taken over.

Opening her eyes, the red eyed demon grinned. Daylight…that was quite new for the demon for it was a creature of the night and preferred to work in the light of the moon. Yin slowly got up before changing into some unripped clothes and making her way down the stairs and out the door before turning with a smirk towards the younger sister of the scientist whom sat at the breakfast table munching on some toast. Physically having to drag her body out of the door to keep from her desire of seeing the younger girl pleading for her life, Yin leapt out onto the street.

As she walked she talked quietly to herself, "Can't afford to harm the little girl…yet… Still have to keep on the down low, especially since the bimbo is suspicious."

It was midday Sunday and in being so most people would be found in a church of some kind which was perfect for Yin. It was humorous how the minds of humans worked. Now that a threat was on the horizon, a murderer on the loose, even the sacrilegious would be on a pew, pleading for their lives. The fear of the town made Yin shudder and grin, their fear would be their down fall, and what a better place to further instill this fear than in their very place of sanction. Oh yes, not even the church could save their souls now. Laughing, the blonde pushed open the doors to the church, not surprised to find the pews nearly full. A quick scan of the residents caused the blonde to smirk as she took a seat in the back. Families were in attendance and were clutching each other close, neighbors eye each other suspiciously, and some of the elite were throwing money at the preacher demanding their salvation. One such elite happened to be the very woman she was looking for.

"Ohh…this is rich," The red eyed demon commented as she saw the speckle of Cinder Fall tossing wads of yen at the preacher as she yelled over the cogeneration about how she knew she was next.

Scanning over the rest of the crowd, she noticed a few other familiar faces but none that should interfere with what she had in store for the esteemed member of the council. That is until a gentle hand was placed upon her shoulder and pulled her from her train of thought. A light growl escaped her lips as she was met with a bruised and beaten Blake. Upon seeing the beloved Faunus in such a state, it shocked her out of the hazy red and back to lilac. Temporarily phased as to why she were in a church, Yang chose to push that to the back of her mind.

Gently taking Blake's hand, Yang quickly escorted her out of the church before noticing that she were wearing a bow to hide her ears, smart. Once outside, she rushed them to a shady elm tree where she sat the cat down before examining her bruised face.

"Blake…what happened?" The blonde asked as her thumbs gently traced her bruised jaw.

Blake looked up into the lilac eyes. Amber eyes met the blonde's so full of fear before she managed to reply. "It was Adam…"

Adam, that one name. It was just enough to send venom pulsing through her blood and enrage her very being. How dare he strike Blake. He had absolutely no right and never would. If Yang ever were to run into that monster again, she'd rip him limb from limb.

"There's not much I can do to help you here, come on I'll take you home and patch you up."

Guiding the cat to her house, proved to be without incident for most of the town was holed up in the church or their own homes. As she pushed open the door, Yang was met with the confused glances of Weiss and Ruby as the two seemed to be heading out.

"Oh hey Yang, I didn't know you left…" Ruby said with a small smile as Yang ushered the two aside and led Blake in.

"Yeah me either…" The blonde muttered under her breath as she sat Blake down on the couch. "Ruby, Weiss this is Blake." She introduced the raven haired beauty as she raced out of the living room and down into her lab.

"Nice to meet you, Blake," Ruby said with a smile as she approached the girl, stopping shy while dragging Weiss with her.

"Um yes…it's a pleasure. Don't mind my prying but how do you know Yang?" Weiss asked with an air of hesitance towards the other girl.

The raven haired girl looked past the heiress as she tried to buy time to think of a more appropriate place of meeting, thankfully she was saved by the blonde as she entered the living room with the medical kit.

"I met her at the police station when…" Yang trailed off with a frown as she began to assess the multiple cuts and bruises and how to properly treat them.

Deciding not to press the issue since it was connected to such a touchy subject, Weiss pulled on Ruby's arm and led her out of the door.

"Sorry for the integration, Weiss was about to put you through," Yang mumbled as she wrapped the cat's wrist.

Blake winced slightly as the fabric rubbed a particularly sore spot, "-it's alright…"

After treating her wounds, Yang led her upstairs and into her room.

"You can rest here, the pain medication should be kicking in shortly."

The Faunus nodded in response before allowing herself to be tucked in. Making sure that she was comfortable, Yang planted a kiss onto her forehead.

"You're safe now…he will never touch you… again," Yang whispered with an ever growing anger in her voice. Where this fathomless emotion stemmed from she hadn't a clue, but it made her blood boil as she thought of the bull. Enough so in fact that it allowed Yin to take over easily.

Blake watched through sleepy eyes as Yang seemed to change, she could have sworn she saw her eyes change to a gruesome red but then again the medication was running its course. Reaching out for her, the cat slurred, "Wh-ere you going?"

"Why just back into town, I've got some unfinished…business to attend to…" The blonde laughed to herself before leaving the cat to nap.

"Alright now, let's hope Ms. Fall is as desperate for salvation as it seemed," The red eyed demon made her way down the street once again and to the church.

Upon walking up the stone steps, Yin sighed as she noticed that it seemed to be practically abandoned.

"Well this is no fun…"

Pushing open the door, her frown soon turned into a grin as she spotted her next target kneeling in front of the alter praying to whatever deity she fancied for protection.

"And lord I swear that I'll be a loyal servant. You want me to donate my money? I WILL! Just please protect me from this demon."

"I never took you as…religious," Yin slowly begins to walk towards the woman, her back still towards the blonde.

"I-I'm not, but with the murders-" She turns her head slightly to see just who she is addressing before freezing in place.

"So how shall we kill you? Oh come on don't look at me like that, I'm giving you an option." Yin laughed as she took the two steps quickly before standing in front of the frozen woman. "Oh I've got it…yes this is rich…" Yin bends down and roughly pulls the woman up so that their eyes meet before the red-eyed demon smirks. "You thought a little prayer could save you…"

Cinder remained frozen as she was pulled up the few steps and towards a large wooden cross that sat against the back wall.

"Ashes to ashes and dust to dust…so I guess that only means…Cinder to Cinders." Laughing heartily at her own joke she began to bind the woman's hands, she stopped.

"Hold on…why have you gone silent? Where's the screams of agony? The pleading for your life?" The blonde was angered by how quiet Cinder had become.

"What's the point?" Cinder asked as she defiantly met the piercing red eyes, "No one's going to save me now…"

Yin smacked the side of her face roughly with a crazed force, "THE POINT IS THAT YOUR SCREAMS WILL MAKE THIS MUCH MORE MEMORABLE….So… scream for me…"

With that Yin pulled out one of her many knives before forcing it though Cinder's palm and into the wood. Letting out a scream of pain, Cinder began to hyperventilate as the second knife was driven through her other palm.

"There you go…If you would've complied, this would have been a lot less painless you." Yin then took some of Cinder's blood before making her way to the back wall and writing 'As Cinder she walked this world so as Cinders she shall go.'

Cinder pulled against her hands in an attempt to tear the knife out but to no avail. In fact her struggles only caused Yin's sadistic grin to grow larger. Approaching the woman, Yin lit a match and tossed it at her feet, before stepping back and watching the flames slowly consume the woman. Once sure that nothing would stop her death, Yin turned and left the church.

As she made her way down the street, her thoughts roamed back to her bimbo counterpart and how close she was to the truth. Sooner or later she would completely figure it out and confront Yin. Yet when that happens Yin was sure that Yang Xiao Long would be no more.

 **A/N: So this took a lot longer than I planned to get done. Well it's here now and kicking. Can't wait to get working on the next chapter because things are going to get messy.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Stay Classy**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Painting the Red Tiger Crimson**

"Read about the terrible murder! Much worse than that other murder, that poor Cinder, dead. Found this morning. Lock your doors, stay inside, not even a house of worship is safe!" The paper boy yelled as he attempted to sell his paper to the few people who happened to be brave enough to roam the streets.

Stepping up to the boy, Yang handed him a small amount of money before receiving the paper. The blonde continued on her way home. She had been there, to visit the murder scene. She had to make sure it wasn't her. It couldn't be…could it? Yet she wakes up in odd places, with torn and tattered clothes, and always with a splitting headache. The last murder had been particularly brutal… burned alive. Why there wasn't a death that could prove more horrible, and in a church of all places. Whoever this murderer was, they were getting bold. A public place such as a church was risky, for another person could have walked in and ultimately ruined this vile person's plan. Unless the killer just didn't care if anyone saw…

With this in mind, Yang opened the door to her home before being greeted by a distressed Blake.

"Morning…" Yang trailed off as she shut and locked the door behind her and shrugged off her coat.

"Where did you go?" Blake asked with a slight tremble as Yang gently pushed passed her and into the kitchen.

"I just went out to pick up a paper." The blonde answered before taking in Blake's disheveled appearance. "What has you so shaken?"

Blake lowered her gaze to the floor, "It's just after you left last night…you never returned."

Yang's mouth opened in alarm, brain trying to process exactly what she had been told. "But weren't you asleep all night?"

Blake shook her head in response, "No when your sister got home, it woke me up. So the two of us looked for you, but you weren't in the house. You said you had some business to finish up before leaving yesterday. Surely that business wouldn't take nearly 12 hours?"

Yang staggered as she sat down, putting pressure on her temple. Another headache was coming on. "I don't even remember leaving last night…"

"Yang?" The cat asked as Yang doubled over in pain, her head between her hands.

Yes, she could feel it. In the back of her mind. Something was… taking over…

"Yang are you alright?" Blake rested a hand on her shoulder as she examined Yang's form.

After a moment or two Yang straightened up. Yet something was off, her eyes were red. "I'll be fine Blake. Just probably need some rest."

Upon seeing those blood stained eyes again, Blake was frozen in shock. She hadn't imagined them. Something was going on with Yang. Something bad. "Here, let me help you." The Faunus grabbed ahold of Yang's arm and slowly stood her up.

All the while, Yin's jaw locked as she bit down desire to kill the girl on the spot. After all her plans would have to alter. Allowing the girl to help her to her feet, the demon frowned.

"Hang in there Yang, I'll get you upstairs and then call a doctor."

Upon hearing that, the demon shoved the cat aside roughly. "Oh, I'm feeling much better now Blake. So see you later!" Rushing out of the front door, Yin didn't stop as she heard the other girl in pursuit of her.

Turning a corner to an alley, Yin skidded to a stop. She looked up, there had to be somewhere she could climb to. Then she saw it, a fire escape. Getting a running start, the blonde jumped and just managed to get a hold of the ladder. She pulled herself up to the top, just in time to look down as Blake rounded the corner. The cat looked around utterly confused as to where the blonde could have disappeared to, for there was nothing but brick. Not a door, nor crack in which the she could have escaped to. Above the cat, Yin perched on the fire escape watching with glee as the cat struggled to locate her. Holding back her laughs, Yin watched silently with a Cheshire grin as Blake ultimately gave up and turned back towards the house.

Now with the cat gone, Yin could get on with her business.

"I guess I could do the blondie a favor…" The demon grinned to herself as she stormed towards the now familiar establishment. "After all…her rage did hand me over control so easily."

Once again the blonde pushed open the doors of the Red Tiger before opening, this time however there were no employees sitting around preparing for later that evening…no one was there except for a certain bull that the blonde had decided to put down.

Upon hearing the doors swing open, the bull looked up and locked eyes with the blonde. He sneered at her before sitting down the mug he was polishing.

"The little bitch isn't here, she won't be for a long while." Mischief danced in his eyes as he narrowed his gaze at the intruder.

"I'm very aware…I'm actually here for you." Yin grins at the man as she sees him shuffle slightly unsettled.

Adam sneers, "So the kitty went and tattled to her human friend, huh?"

Yin takes a few steps closer to the bar, her fist clenched at her side. "No she didn't tell her 'human friend'. She told the devil herself,"

Adam volts over the counter of the bar to confront the blonde, "The devil huh? Guess I'm going to have to reclaim my title."

The blonde didn't bother to give the man a reply before charging at him with all of the ferocity of his own kind. Taken aback by the speed in which she moved he wasn't able to block the swift uppercut that connected with his chin. The blow had been hard enough to knock the bull back several feet and just as he was regaining his wit, the blonde was upon him in an instant throwing punch after punch and only leaving him a fraction of a second to get his arms up. Blocking several punches in a row, he was once more caught off guard by a knee to the gut. Bent over, gasping for air he locked eyes with the crimson red.

"I thought you were a scientist! Ain't no scientist can fight like this!" The bull's eyes focused on her as she paced a few feet away, a predator ready to strike.

Yin sneered before taking a sharp step towards him, causing Adam to flinch. Cackling the blonde responded, "I told you, I am the devil."

With that she slowly approached the bull, stopping just short when he raised his shaking fists.

"Still have some fight left?" Yin grins as she looks upon his shaken form and her grin turns sadist as she plans the marvelous way in which she is going to dismember him.

Adam gulped as he saw the glint in her eye, "Does…Does Blake know what you are?"

The demon smirked at him, "That is where you are wrong…While the scientist and I share the same body. We are not the same person. But yes the cat does know that something isn't right with the poor scientist. So I figured I would do the two a favor by killing you before the scientist is gone."

Looking up the bull looked out of the corner of his eye for an escape route, "All of those other murders, that was you? Thought you only killed the rich and the human."

Yin laughs at his statement, "Death knows not of rich or race and neither do I. I only know who has wronged me."

Lunging once more at Adam, the blonde was able to swiftly trap him up against the bar. She grinned down at him and opened her mouth to laugh at his fear before feeling something stab her side. Yin pulled back and looked down only to find a katana stuck into it. The demon laughed before pulling it out.

"That's it? Your ace in the hole was to stab me? How pathetic. At least you put up a fight though." Yin stalked back to her prey before running him through the chest with his own sword. "How does it feel? Being killed with your own sword?" She twists it inside his chest drawling out a scream of agony.

Laughing hysterically she runs the sword down his chest, splitting it wide open. Adam begins to choke on his own blood as he looks at her, pleading her to end the torture. Yin stares right back with the smile of a lunatic. Her gaze focuses on his heart as it begins pumping frantically.

"This one muscle, this one small muscle is all that keeps you alive. And whether it's the scientist in me or not, I enjoy watching it work in vain to keep you alive." She grinned as she watches the blood pour out of him and onto the bar and floor.

After several minutes the muscle finally stopped its constrictions, and all life drained from Adam's form. Yin grinned at the sight before pulling out the katana and using all of her strength to decapitate Adam's head from his lifeless body. Bending to pick up the body, she tossed it behind the bar before placing Adam's decapitated head onto the bar. Grinning at her handy work she suddenly flinched and grabbed her side.

"That little bastard actually got me pretty good…I guess I'll let the scientist take care of it." Taking a seat on one of the benches, Yin took a deep breath wishing the adrenalin would come back and numb her body once more.

As her vison began to grow fuzzy from pain she heard a noise. A door. And a gasp. A person. Forcing her vision to focus her gaze settled onto a faunas. Yin forced herself up from the stool and in a surge of energy had the faunas by the neck before they could snap out of their fear trance. The faunas pushed against her, trying in vain to get out of the strong grasp.

A familiar voice called out for her to stop, "P-lease…Y-Yang…st-op."

It was the faunas she had in her grasp. Grinning at her despite the pain the demon replied. "Guess again… Your death is unfortunate but I can't have any witnesses." And with that Yin squeezed with all she had left until the faunas went limp in her hands.

After taking her pulse and feeling none, the demon dropped the faunas. However before she left she looked upon the one that had simply bad luck and she realized that she knew this faunas. It was the rabbit, Velvet, a friend of Blake. The shock of who it was caused for Yin's control to fade and brought back Yang to a very scary place. Looking down she spotted Velvet and dropped to a knee.

"Velvet…COME VELVET! PLEASE! PLEASE!" Tears slipped out of the scientist's eyes as realization of what she had done hit her like a truck.

Eyes wide she stood with trouble and took in what happened, and violently vomited on the floor at the sight. She did this. She was the murderer. She had to get out of her. Holding her wounded side she pushed her way out of the Red Tiger and onto the streets. Home. She had to get home. But she couldn't got home. No Ruby was in danger. Everyone was in danger because of her. She had to get away. Get far awa- Her last though was never finished for her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell to the ground. Far enough away from the Red Tiger to not be suspicious but covered in blood and still bleeding from the wound she obtained.


End file.
